Adam-Becky Relationship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Becky Baker, known as Beckdam '('Beck'y/A'dam), began in Scream (2). Previous to this, they had been rivals. However, there is a strong possibility of the two dating in the future. Friendship History Overview Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Becky is at the Torres party, and just as Adam is about to burn a pile of uniforms on a barbeque grill, she scolds him and takes the clothes to donate to charity. In Never Ever (1), Becky is first seen running her booth for feeding families in need. Adam comes to set up a table. He tells her he booked the foyer for the week and she snaps at him that just because she's the new girl doesn't mean they can push her around. Jenna tells her that he is right and she apologizes. Later, she steals the crowd from the Romeo and Jules booth by singing about starving families while Jenna plays guitar. When Adam asks if she can tone it down a bit, she tells him no because Eli doesn't deserve any of the money that she is making. He asks if she's just doing this as revenge and when she admits it, he calls it low that she's using charity to get back at him. In Never Ever (2), she works at her childrens' hunger booth when Jenna walks up and congratulates her. She explains to her what Adam said and Jenna tells her that he's just jealous. She tells her that she is actually using the booth to get revenge at Eli and when Jenna asks what she'll do, she decides to take the booth down. When trying to take down her stand, it falls on her and Adam comes to help her up. She asks how they'll interpret her favorite scene from the play and Adam guesses it correctly, making her smile. He tells her that she seems like a romantic type and asks her out to watch it with him, leaving her happy. She later tells Jenna about the incident and about how happy she is to have met him. Jenna asks if her parents would let her date him and Becky tells her that she's allowed to date. Jenna says that he's trans and Becky thinks she means transient and asks if he is homeless. Jenna finally tells her that he is a FTM transgender, leaving her shocked asking Jenna "So he's a she?" In Scream (1), Becky is talking to Jenna while Adam come in seeing her picket signs in class. Adam says, "I guess this means we're not going to see the play together?" Becky laughs and says, "Sorry did I not formally cancel?" She tells Jenna after the whole fight she thinks she got through to him. Adam and Jenna both smirk. The teacher then assigns the two together for a project and they both try to protest against the decison. Then Ms. Dawes says, "Like oil and vinegar you may not mix easily, but you'll make a delicious salad dressing." They both smile- unaware of the other also doing the same. Becky is next seen praying in the washroom for Adam. Later on Becky confronts Adam as he comes through the classroom door. She mentions that everyone else at the school thinks how she feels is crazy, yet 200 million baptists think otherwise. Adam comments how he also went to church growing up, Becky gets flustered saying, "You did?" Yet, Becky still goes on saying how he can be saved and that homosexuality is unnatural. Adam pulls out a mollusk and says it's 70 million years old. Becky is ecstatic and says, "D-Wowzers!" Adam points out that in the Bible it says the world is 6000 years old. Becky responds that it's a metaphor and she can like science too. But Adam then says, "You can look past the Bible for a mollusk but not two dudes in love?" He also says that because of people like her he's been bullied physically. Becky says that she would never do anything like that. In return Adam states that they should work separately. Becky looks at the ground speechless and obviously upset. In Scream (2), Becky tries to tell Adam that she has thought things over, but Adam is distracted asking everyone where Tristan is. Becky tries again but her brother Luke gets in the way talking down on the play saying that Tristan must have come to his senses. Adam believes both Luke and Becky have something to do with Tristan being missing. Later on Becky is outside singing while listening to her music. Her iPhone shows that it's a ''Romeo & Juliet ''song. She looks at her own reflection and realizes she ought to do something. She then enters the theatre and approaches Eli while Adam is also there. She offers herself up for the role of Juliet/Jules. Eli says she'd have to play Jules. She is shocked once agains saying, "You want me to promote homosexuality?" Adam calls her out saying she doesn't suit well with tolerance. Becky gives Adam a disappointed look then gets over herself saying she'd play the role of Jules if Tristan doesn't appear. She states it is her "Christian Duty" and she has to do something. This not only suprises Eli but also Adam. She runs off after being approved the part. Becky is next seen dressed up like a boy in a suit, top hat, and cheesy drawn on moustache. Adam is behind her as she gets ready to enter as Jules. Before she can go on with it Tristan appears found and perfectly fine to play the role himself. Becky is somewhat dissapointed but Adam is still proud of her. Adam tells her she can be part of the chorus. While Becky sings in the chorus she cries on the set. She looks at Adam for a sign of comfort and Adam shows her appreciation. When the play is over Becky leaves the stage towards the back ready to leave until Adam stops her. Adam is suprised to see her leaving so fast. Becky tells Adam that she already lied to her parents about where she was going and that she'd also need to pray for forgiveness tonight. But before she upsets Adam she makes it known that she is praying for lying and not because of the play. Adam tells her how appreciative he is of her actually supporting the play and taking the role of a man. Becky smiles and tells Adam how he made her only dream since she came to Degrassi true - being a part of the play. They look deeply at each other and lean in - to what seems like it was going to be a kiss, but hug each other sincerely. The look in Becky's eyes shows admiration and Adam's too, Becky hugs him for what seems to be a while and slightly rubs his back. Her face shows confusion to a point as if she was unsure of what to do. Then she walks away, looks back at him one more time smiling and leaves. Trivia *Both have attended Church at some time or another. *Becky was at first unaware that Adam was FTM *The two have been hinted to have a relationship in the future. *Becky had a crush on Adam until she found out Adam was transgender. She may still be interested in him after the end of the summer season and fall's promo. Gallery 786785765.jpg 90809887987.jpg Beckamhugaww.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions